The Psycho next door
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Noah pays a visit to the Bates hotel while he's on the run. Rated for strong violence and brief sexuality
1. Chapter 1

"Can I have your attention class"

Shouted the teacher to the classroom.

"We have a new student in our school,

His name name is Noah, I want you all to

Make him feel welcome to this school.

As Noah walked in the classroom,

The students around him had a bad

Feeling about him, they were afraid

Of him, and the teacher had a bad

Feeling about too, and it was a feeling

fear for his student's.

At lunch time some students came

Over and sat down by Noah, Billy,Brandon, and Kidman

"Move over, this is our table"

Kidman said,

"I don't see your name on it"

Replied Noah in anger,

Billy put his arm on noahs shoulder tight

"My friend said move over NOW!",

Noah lost his temper and broke Billys arm,

Punch Brandon over the table,

And took kidmans face and buried

His face in his lunch tray,

"STILL WANT TO EAT HERE"

Yelled Noah mashing kidmans bloody face in tray,

"NO" Kidman yelled,

Noah pulled him off tray and to the floor,

"NOW GET AWAY FROM MY TABLE ZIPPERHEAD!"

Noah yelled breaking kidmans nose,

Noah turned around and sat down

And started to eat again


	2. Chapter 2

Noah got called into the principal's office

The next day,

"Noah did you beat up Brandon, Billy, and Kidman"

Asked the principal,

"What's it to you"

Said Noah with a attitude.

"Just answer the question"

Said the principal,

" screw you "

Said Noah,

" Noah your expelled!,get out my office"

Yelled the principal,

Noah got up from his chair

And pointed a gun at him,

A young boy came into the the room with

A shotgun, " we're running this school"

Demanded Noah,

"As the principal went for the phone,

Kevin shot him with the shotgun blowing

Him back into wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Yelled Noah,

" You said you wanted to take over the school"

Answered Kevin,

GET IN THE CAR!, WE GOT TO GET THE OUT OF HERE!

Yelled Noah again,

Once they got to the car, Kevin was already in,

Noah got in and started the car,

"Hey Kevin look out that window,

And make sure no one is following us"

Demanded Noah,

Kevin looked out the window,

At that moment,

Noah shot him in the head spilling

Blood on his window,

Then Noah open the door and pushed

Kevin's body out the door and drove

Away.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night already

And Noah was driving for hours

Into the night, and he knew he

Had to get Kevin's blood of his window.

He saw a something that looked like

A house up ahead so he kept on driving.

He stopped at the house and got out of the car

And knocked on the door.

The door opened and their was

A young woman there in the door,

"Do you need a room?"

She asked Noah,

"Yes, but first I need a wash cloth"

Ask Noah

"Alright I'll have my son Norman bring in you suit case,

My name is Claire"

Clair said,

"Nice to meet you Claire, tell Norman to get

My suitcase out of my trunk"

Replied Noah.

As soon as Norman got the suitcase out of the trunk

And took it into the house,

Noah quickly took the wet cloth

And washed the blood off his car,

Norman was standing behind him,

"Your room is ready" said Norman

Noah scared pointed a gun at Norman's face,

But then lowered it.

"Why do you have a gun sir, is everything ok"

Asked Norman

"Yes, everything is ok;you just scared me is all"

Said Noah ticked off,

"Let me show you to your room"

Said Norman leading Noah up the house


	4. Chapter 4

When Norman took noahs suitcase to his room

Noah demanded to be left alone.

Shortly after he unpacked,

Claire came in with some sandwiches.

" my son thought you might me hungry

After your trip, so he fixed you some peanut butter

And jelly sandwiches" she said giving him the sandwiches.

"Will you eat them with me" ask Noah

" Yes I will " Claire replied

As they ate together.

"Were is Norman's father" asked Noah

"He died when Norman was very young, Norman

Doesn't really like to talk about it" replied Claire.

Then Noah kissed Claire passionately,

"Your so beautiful" Noah said undressing her,

As he could his shirt Claire licked down his belly

And grabbed his cock and continued to kiss and suck

Downward passionately. She took off his pants

Then Noah grabbed the back of her neck and

Kissed her neck down to her breast.

She laid down on the bed then Noah got on top

Then start to kiss down to her belly then

Started the lick and suck on her pussy.

Claire rolled on top and started the thrust him

And loud moans and groans echoed threw the night

But while they were in bed together,

Norman watched threw a hole in the wall,

Watching his mother and Noah in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah got his pants on and got up,

Claire got her clothes back on,

" When will I see you again " asked Claire

" you'll see me again" said Noah

Then Claire left the bedroom.

When Claire left the bedroom

Noah went to take a shower,

He stepped in and began to shower.

When he rubbed soup on his face

He heard the door open,

"Claire is that you" yelled Noah

But he got no answer so he kept showering.

But then lite footsteps,

He thought it was Claire coming to join him,

When all of a sudden,

Someone pulled the shower certain aside,

And it was a woman.

And she slit Noah throat,

Stabbed him in stomach,

And stabbed him in the heart,

Then she left.

Noah dropped in shower,

Breaking his neck

On the shower corner.

Minutes later Norman

Ran into the room And saw

Noah body in the shower

Norman yelled "MOTHER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Norman looked at noahs body,

He heard his mother shout

"Norman is something the matter"

Shouted Claire,

"No mother, everything's fine"

Said Norman.

Norman knew that he had to act fast,

He dragged Noahs naked body out of the shower,

Then cleaned up the blood from the shower.

Noah began to bleed on the floor,

So Norman ripped the shower curtain

And laid it on the floor and roles

Noahs body up in the shower curtain.

Then got a mop bucket,

And clean up the blood from the ground.

Then dragged Noahs body out of the room,

While he carried noahs body down the stairs

Noah brushed against him like a warm rag doll.

Once Norman got outside with Noah,

He got a shovel and started to dig.

Hours later he was done digging,

He picked up noahs body and put him in the whole and buried him.

As he cleaned up the tracks he when back up to the house,

Back to his mother


	7. Chapter 7

Claire was in her room waiting,

Norman ran into the room,

"Did you call for me mother"

He asked.

" Yes make sure Noah stays in my room tonight"

She said going to sleep.

As Claire was going to sleep,

Norman rose up with a knife and stabbed her

Repeatedly over and over again,

Spilling blood on the bed, as Norman

Looked upon his mother, he was going

Too bury her with Noah,

But had second thoughts.

He took his mother of out of the bed,

And sat her in her rocking chair.

"I'll get back to work" Norman said to Claire's corpse,

Then Norman opened the hotel for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Next day in school,

The children were expecting

A new school teacher.

As the school teacher walked in the classroom.

It looked like a woman was

Wearing a wig.

"Good morning class" she said

"Who are you" asked one of the students,

" I'm Norma, I'm the owner of the hotel next door"

Norman said under the costume

THE END


End file.
